buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silver Fangs/Decks: Magic World, Demon House Party
My Rendition of a Magic World Deck. Let me know what ya think of it. Card Total: 57 'Flag: (1)' x1 Magic World (card) 'Spells: (25)' x3 Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever * CC: Pay 3 Gauge & 1 Life * Counter If there's 6 or more <72 Pillars> in your Drop Zone, Call up to 3 Size 1 <72 Pillars> from the Drop Zone to your field, (without paying their CC), then return all cards from Drop Zone to your Deck, then Shuffle. x3 Devil Advantage * CC: Pay 1 Gauge * Add 2 <72 Pillars> of the same name from Drop Zone to Hand. x4 Key of Solomon, First Volume * Counter Gauge the top 2 cards of your Deck. x3 Key of Solomon, Second Volume * Gain 1 Life. If "Key of Solomon, First Volume" is in the Drop Zone, Draw 1 Card. x3 Magical Goodbye * Counter Return a Size 2 or Lower Monster to the owner's Hand. x3 Nice one! * CC: Pay 1 Gauge * Draw 2 Cards. Can only use 1 "Nice One!" OPT. x3 Solomon's Shield * Can only be cast when your opponent attacks on their turn. * Counter Negate the attack if it's not a Link Attack. x3 Abra Cadabra! * CC: Pay 2 Gauge * May cast when your opponent's Casts a Spell. * Counter Negate a Spell Cast by your opponent. 'Items: (3)' x3 Gunrod, Stradivarius 4000/1 * CC: Pay 2 Gauge * REST: Deal 1 Damage and give 1 monster POWER+3000. 'Impacts: (3)' x3 Diabolical Hardcore! * CC: Pay 3 Gauge * If you have a <72 Pillars> in the Center Deal 3 Damage. 'Size 1: (12)' x4 Demon Lord, Asmodai <72 Pillars> 5000/1/1000 * 1 When this Card is played you may Discard 1. If you do, Destroy a Monster on the field. x2 Demon Doctor, Buer <72 Pillars> 1000/1/3000 * When Played you may Gauge 1 card of your Deck. If you do, destroy this card at the end of your opponent's turn. x2 Demon Realm Computer, Vassago <72 Pillars> 3000/1/3000 * When Played, you may discard 1 card then draw 1 card. x4 Demon Realm Death Metal, Valefar <72 Pillars> 5000/1/3000 'Size 2: (11)' x3 Great Duke, Astaroth <72 Pillars> 5000/2/5000 * CC: Pay 3 Gauge & put up to 2 <72 Pillars> from your hand into this card's Soul. * The CC of your Spells is reduced by 1G. * Guard * Attack x3 Dandy Guy, Sitri <72 Pillars> 4000/2/3000 * When Called: the top Card of your Deck If it's a spell, Cast it, without paying it's cost. Otherwise put it on the bottom of your Deck. x2 Demon Realm Negotiator, Gusion <72P> 3000/2/3000 * When played, you may pay 1 Gauge and Draw 1 card. x3 Center of the World, Mary Sue 4000/2/3000 * CC: Pay 2 Gauge * When played: Add 1 Spell from your Deck to your Hand. 'Size 3: (2)' x2 Rebel, Belial <72 Pillars> 7000/2/5000 * CC: Pay 3 Gauge * When called, each player sends the top 3 cards from their Decks to the Drop Zone. If there was a <72 Pillars> among them destroy an opponent's Monster. * Attack Category:Blog posts